The UCLA Medical Center multidisciplinary team is committed to the CCG research effort in pediatric oncology Over the 15 years of our CCG membership, the UCLA team has grown progressively. The entire team has expanded to include 42 physician investigators (including 6 pediatric oncologists), 5 Ph.D.'s, and 2 research nurses at the primary institution. UCLA investigators have held positions of scientific leadership in CCG studies of ALL, AML, Neuroblastoma, and Bone Marrow Transplantation. The disciplines in which the expertise of UCLA team members has been employed by CCG are in pediatric oncology, allogeneic and autologous bone marrow transplantation, nursing, psychology, and radiation oncology. UCLA's entry of patients into CCG studies has increased progressively over the years. We expect this trend to continue, as a result of an expanding referral pattern and the growth of our affiliate network. UCLA investigators will continue to provide leadership in the studies of childhood leukemia and the growing application of bone marrow transplantation to the treatment of pediatric malignancies. We will continue our leadership of the assessment of late neuropsychologic sequelae and in nursing studies. The development of a program in stereotactic cerebral radiation therapy at UCLA will add another area of innovative CCG leadership. A new program in cancer control has been added which seeks to diminish the risk of late second cancers among survivors of pediatric cancer. UCLA pediatric oncology basic research programs have grown progressively over the last 5 years. We have active and productive laboratory investigations in the biology of neuroblastoma, Ewings Sarcoma, regulation of B-cell differentiation and hematopoietic growth factors. Progress in these projects will offer several new opportunities to apply our fundamental observations to the understanding, diagnosis, and treatment of pediatric cancers in CCG biologic and therapeutic studies.